Never Ending Gifts
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Ziva is pregnant with her and Tony's third child. Sequel to The Unexpected Gift. Please read that before you read this or this will not make any sense. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never Ending Blessings, Never Ending Gifts.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Ziva is pregnant with her and Tony's third child. (Unnamed for now. Suggestions will be helpful) Sequel to The Unexpected Gift. Please read that before you read this or this will not make any sense. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, sadly.**

**A/N: Hi there. I just wanna say that this is a remake of Troubles. I deleted because I felt like no one liked it and neither did I and that doesn't help when the author doesn't even like his/her own story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva sat in the family room of her and Tony's house. Tali and AJ were at school and Ziva was 4 months pregnant. She smiled down at her stomach and then glanced at her watch. It read 3:15. She stood up carefully and went to the closet. She grabbed a jacket and put it on. She walked out the door, keys in hand and went out to the car. She drove to AJ and Tali's school. When she got there, she parked in the parking lot and sat there for a couple of minutes. She heard the bell ring so she got out of the car and waited by the end of the car. Ziva saw her kids running towards her and smiled. Tali and AJ stopped running when they got close enough to her, "How was school?" Ziva asked the both of them and then picked up AJ.

Tali smiled, "It was good mom," Tali climbed in the car and waited for Ziva to get AJ in the car. Ziva buckled AJ in the car and then got in the car herself. She drove home and called Tony.

_"Hey sweet cheeks,"_ Tony said when he answered the phone.

"Hi," Ziva smiled. "What do you want for dinner,"

_"You,"_

"Tony, I have the kids in the car,"

_"Oh, well I want chicken for dinner," _Tony smiled.

"Okay. I'll go to the store with the kids. Actually I am kinda hungry,"

_"Of course you are," _Tony laughed.

"I'll see you later. Love you,"

_"Love you too Zi," _Tony hung up and so did Ziva. He crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it in McGee's trash can. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

That night, Ziva stood in the kitchen, standing at the oven. Tony walked through the door and went right to the kitchen, "There's my ninja," Tony smiled and walked up to her. Ziva giggled and felt his arms go around her waist.

"Hi," Ziva leaned against his chest. "I just put dinner in the oven. The kids already ate and now they're sleeping," Ziva smiled and turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away, "God I missed you," Ziva smiled and weaved her hands through his hair. She stood on her toes and kissed him again. She felt Tony smiled against her lips but he quickly began to kiss her back.

Tony pulled away, "So, can I have you for dinner?"

Ziva laughed, "Maybe. If you're a good boy," Ziva smiled and got out of his embrace. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. She filled it up with water, "What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine. I'll get it though. You sit down," Tony led her over to the table and sat her down in the chair. They made a pact that when Ziva was pregnant, Tony wouldn't drink alcohol because she can't.

"Okay," Ziva smiled. She watched him walk through the kithen to get a glass. Ziva eyed his ass when he reached up for the glass in the cabinet, "Oh damn,"

"What?" Tony smiled at her.

Ziva looked around to make sure Tali and AJ weren't near, "Fuck me," Ziva giggled.

"What? I though you weren't in the mood?"

"I've changed my mind," Ziva smirked. They heard tiny foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Mommy?" AJ said when he got to the kitchen. Ziva walked up to him.

"Yeah baby?" Ziva bent over at her knees and picked AJ up.

"I had a bad dream," AJ snuggled into Ziva.

"Can daddy take you up to your room?" Ziva said as she caressed his cheek.

"Sure," AJ said as he was handed over to Tony. "Hi daddy," AJ smiled.

"Hey buddy," Tony held him close and carried AJ upstairs. Tony walked into AJ's room and set him down on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," AJ repeated and held his Bert the Hippo stuffed animal. Tony sat on AJ's bed and AJ crawled into Tony's lap, "Daddy can I sleep with you and mommy?"

"Mommy and I aren't ready to go to bed yet,"

"Can you read me a story then?"

"Yeah buddy. What do you want me to read?" Tony set AJ on the bed and walked over to the book case. "_The Cat in the Hat_? _Green Eggs and Ham_?"

"_The Cat in the Hat_," AJ smiled. Tony walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. He began to read the story to him.

* * *

Tony walked through the door to the kitchen and found Ziva setting the table, "He's asleep now," Tony walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and slightly bit it, "So, are you still in the mood?"

"Yeah," Ziva smiled and opened her neck up more for him. She let out a slight moan and let her head fall back. The timer dinged and the two pulled away from each other, "Let's eat," Ziva smiled and took dinner out of the oven. She placed it on the table and they began to eat.

When they were done, Tony and Ziva went up to their room, "So," Tony walked over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tony put his hands on her belly and felt a slight bump. Ziva pulled away and walked into the bathroom, "Are we taking a bath now?" Tony grinned and followed her.

"If you want," Ziva smirked and began to undress. She walked up to him and began to unbutton his dress shirt. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and pushed it off his shoulders, "You are so sexy," Ziva said and then kissed him. She worked at his pants as they kissed. She got his belt undone and then unbuttoned his pants. Ziva pulled away, "God, I love you," She unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Tony took a step back and pulled his boxers off. He stepped in the tub after he took off his socks and t-shirt. Ziva took off her bra and panties and got in the bath tub. She sat in between his legs and relaxed against his chest. Ziva felt his hands wonder up her body and to her boobs. Ziva rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too," Tony kissed her neck. Tony let his hands go down, under the water, and he began to caress her thighs. Ziva let out a moan. Tony smirked and moved his lips so they were near her ear, "Do you want me to finger you?"

"Yes," Ziva moaned. Tony began to stroke her clit with one hand and with the other, he probed her entrance. Ziva turned her head, "Come on Tony, please!" She begged and threw her head back.

Tony turned his head so he could whisper in her ear, "Ride me," Tony kissed her ear. "Come on baby, I want you to ride me," Tony nuzzled her ear and slightly bit her ear lobe. She got on her knees and carefully turned, so they wouldn't bump heads, and then sat in his lap. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and rubbed her thumbs there, "Well hello, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony smiled and felt himself becoming hard.

Ziva felt his erection and smiled, "Hello," Ziva looked down, "Little Tony," She put her hand below the water and stroked his erection a few times. Tony moaned and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. Ziva pulled away and smiled at him. She lifted herself up and then sunk down on his dick. Ziva let out a moan and threw her head back. Tony held her hip and she held onto the back of his neck as she rode him hard and fast.

* * *

Tony and Ziva lay in bed that night, spooning. Ziva smiled when she felt Tony draw mindless patterns on her skin with his fingers. She heard him mutter something, "What?"

"You are so sexy," Tony nuzzled her neck and then kissed it.

"No," Ziva brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm not. Well, not right now anyway,"

"Ziva," Tony groaned. "Yes you are. You're carrying our baby, that we made. I think that's the sexiest thing ever," Tony smiled and rolled over to kiss her. Ziva pulled away.

"You're going to make that speech every night, aren't you?"

Tony just smiled and then kissed her again. He pulled away, "Yeah. I am," Tony smiled again and then rolled on his back. Ziva snuggled up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and drapped her arm over his torso. Tony lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Ziva smiled and began to toy with his chest hair, "That tickles baby," Tony chuckled.

"I know. That's why I do it," Ziva kissed his chest, over his heart. Tony smiled down at her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Tony kissed her head and shut off the lamp on the night stand. He looked back to find that Ziva had left, "Where'd you go?"

"I'm getting a t-shirt,"

"One of mine, I assume?"

"Yeah. Sorry?"

"Don't be. I love it when you wear my clothes," Tony smiled and rolled onto his side. Ziva got back in bed and cuddled up next to him. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke before Ziva and started the shower. Ziva woke up about a minute later and heard the shower running so she got out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom. Tony saw the shower door open and then saw Ziva enter the shower, "Morning," Tony said and then kissed her.

"Morning," Ziva said when she pulled away. "What do you want for breakfast?" Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Pancakes?" Tony grinned. He saw the stern look on her face, "Please?" Tony reached down and squeezed her ass. He saw the smile on her face and kissed her.

Ziva pulled away, "Fine, you can have pancakes for breakfast," Ziva bent over at the waist and picked up her shampoo. She handed it to Tony.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Wash my hair?" Ziva suggested. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could rub her boobs against his chest, "Please?"

"Okay," Tony took the shampoo out of her hands and poured some in his hand. He placed his hands on her head and began to gently massage her head and the shampoo began to form into suds. Ziva let out a moan as Tony rubbed her head.

"Thank you. I needed that,"

* * *

Once Ziva got dressed, she checked on AJ and Tali. Both were up and getting ready for school. Ziva went down to the kitchen and started breakfast. Tony walked down the stairs and smelled pancakes being made. He walked up to Ziva and wrapped his arms, gently around her waist, "Smells good," Tony smiled and ground his hips against her butt. Ziva felt something hard and smiled.

"The pancakes or me?"

"Both," Tony smiled and kissed her neck.

"Too bad you have to work with your," Ziva looked around so the kids weren't near. "Penis so hard,"

"Oh come on. Not even a quickie?"

"It's never quick with us," Ziva smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll go take care of it myself," He started to walk away when he heard Ziva drop the spatula.

"Wait," Ziva saw him turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna watch,"

"Uh what?"

"Never mind," Ziva heard foot steps coming down the stairs. AJ walked into the kitchen as Tony walked out.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" Ziva turned and knelt down to him.

"What's for breakfast?"

Ziva smiled, "Anything you want," She lightly tapped his nose. AJ giggled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Can I have some cereal?"

"Yes you can," Ziva smiled and got a bowl out. She set it on the table in front of AJ's seat. She turned around and got the Frosted Flakes out of the cabinet and poured it in the bowl.

"Milk, mommy," AJ giggled.

"I know," Ziva smiled and kissed his head. Ziva walked over to the fridge and took out the milk. She walked over to AJ and poured the milk into the bowl.

"Thank you mommy," AJ smiled and held his arms out for a hug. Ziva smiled and hugged her son.

"You're welcome baby," Ziva released AJ and walked over to the stairs. "Tali! Come eat some breakfast before school," Ziva called up the stairs. She saw Tali coming down the stairs.

"I'm coming mom," Tali walked down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want,"

"Can i have a Pop Tart?"

"Yes," Ziva walked into the kitchen and put a chocolate chip pop tart in the toaster oven.

"AJ threw a frosted flake at me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Ziva turned around, "Hey!"

"Uh oh. Mommy's mad,"

"No, I'm not," Ziva looked at her kids. "AJ, say you're sorry to your sister,"

"I'm sorry Tali,"

"It's okay, AJ,"

"Okay. Now, AJ, go get ready for school,"

* * *

A/N: Okay guys. What did you think? I have an idea for the unborn child of Tiva. But it's a secret. I'm gonna give you a hint though and you have to guess by sending me a PM. The hint is Switched at Birth. You know the TV show on ABC Family. For those not in America, get a Netflix account and watch it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ziva drove Tali and AJ to school that day, all she could thinks about was her appointment with her OB/GYN. After she dropped the kids off and went home, she sent Tony a text.

_Z: I have an appointment today, don't forget._

_T: I know. What time though?_

_Z: 1:30._

_T: Is this the one where we find out the sex of the baby?_

_Z: No, but soon._

_T: Okay. I'll be home later to pick you up for your appointment._

_Z: I'll see you later._

_T: Love you._

_Z: Love you too._

Ziva set her phone down on the table and then stood up. She walked to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and smiled. As she ate her Frosted Flakes, she watched the news. Nothing exciting was happening so she changed the channel. Nothing else was on so she popped in a movie.

* * *

Tony walked through the door and found Ziva asleep on the couch in the family room. He smiled and walked over to the couch. He sat down on the edge and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She took a deep breath and Tony stopped for a second. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Ziva woke up and kissed him back. Tony pulled away, "You left your Frosted Flakes on the table," Tony smiled and took her bowl into the kitchen. He cleaned it out and placed it in the dish washer. He grabbed her coat and they walked out the door.

"Thank you," Ziva smiled and grabbed his hand. She intertwined their fingers and kissed his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Tony smiled.

"How was work?"

"We're going over cold cases," Tony groaned. Ziva placed her head on his shoulder.

"You hate that," Ziva hugged his arm.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," Ziva snuggled closer to his arm. Tony took his arm out of her grasp and placed it around her shoulder, "You have no idea how much I love you,"

"I think I do," Tony smiled. He walked her over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. She stepped into the car and waited for Tony to get into the car. Once Tony got in the car, Ziva smiled over at him, "What?"

"Can you ask Gibbs for the rest of the day off?"

"Why?" Tony looked at her but then realized what she wanted. "Oh," Tony smiled. "I'll ask him but he'll probably say no,"

"I don't care," Ziva's hand fell in between his legs. Tony smiled and continued to drive to her appointment.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in the exam room, waiting for Doctor McAndrews to enter the room. Tony turned to Ziva and grabbed her hand, "I can't believe we were almost late for this,"

"Hey you were the one who wanted to pull over and fuck me on the side of the road," Ziva smirked and went to kiss him but her doctor walked in.

"Okay. Well I have to say, you two are improving. You're not making out in my exam room anymore," Doctor McAndrew joked.

"We have two kids doc. We just had sex in the car," Tony told her.

"Tony!" Ziva lightly hit him.

"Ow," Tony rubbed his arm.

"Stop being such a child," Ziva rolled her eyes. Doctor McAndrew let out a chuckle.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go get the machine and you're gonna get on the table and get a gown on,"

"Sounds like a plan," Ziva stood up and walked over to the doc. She took the gown out of Doctor McAndrew's hand and then put the gown on after Doctor McAndrew left the room. Tony watched her change into the gown and smiled over at her. She met his eyes as she took off her pants, "Really Tony?"

"Why can't I stare at my wife?"

"I'm half naked Tony," Ziva shook her head. "And you wanna have sex again, don't you?"

"Maybe,"

Ziva looked down at his crotch, "Definitely," Ziva smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. She pulled away right after she kissed him and hopped up on the table. Ziva looked over at Tony and he got up and cracked the door open. Just as Tony sat down, Doctor McAndrews walked in.

"Okay," Doctor McAndrews smiled and patted Ziva's legs. "Can you put your legs up for me?"

"Yeah," Ziva put her feet up on the things to put her feet.

"So you'll be in this position when you give birth, as you know, and seeing as this is your third child, there should be no problems, but I do want to run some tests. I want to take a sample of the amniotic fluid out of the womb but I wanna do that the next time you come in. I didn't want to tell you and then say, 'Oh I'm, gonna do it now,' That's not right," The doc explained. She saw the look on Ziva's face, "Don't worry. I won't hurt your child, I promise. I did this on you the last two times also and there was nothing wrong with them so chances are that there will be nothing wrong at all,"

Ziva looked at Tony for reassurance and he smiled at her, "She's the doc, Zi. Not me," Tony made her smile.

Doctor McAndrews laughed and began to speak again, "Now we'll do the ultrasound," She smiled and wheeled the machine next to the table that Ziva was sitting on. Ziva lifted the gown and the doctor placed a blanket over her legs. Ziva gasped when the gel went onto her stomach, "Oh darn. I forgot to heat it up a bit,"

"It's okay," Ziva smiled. "You deal with pregnant women everyday,"

"Yeah. It has it's moments," The doctor turned the machine on and took the wand off the machine. She placed the wand on Ziva's abdomen and stared to move it around. Ziva turned her head to the monitor and then the doctor turned on the sound. A slight continuous thud was hurt in the room.

Ziva turned to Tony, "His or her heart beat," Ziva smiled and held his hand. Tony lifted her hand up to his mouth and he kissed it. Ziva looked back at Tony, "I love you," They both smiled and then the doctor left them. Ziva held the wand on her stomach. Tony leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled away, "I love you too," Tony kissed her one more time before Doctor McAndrews came back in.

"Okay, so I think we're done. I just wanna say, if you guys want to have sex, please don't do it in the car. The baby could possibly be hurt because of the awkward position," The doctor said as she handed Ziva a paper towel to wipe off the gel. "Make your next appointment on your way out. I wanna see you in 4 weeks,"

"Okay. Bye," Ziva said as Doctor McAndrews left the room. Ziva quickly got changed and they made their way out to the front desk and made an appointment.

* * *

Ziva walked through the door and went straight to the couch. Tony followed her and sat on the couch with her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and Ziva snuggled closer to his warmth. Tony turned on the TV and went right to Netflix. He turned on Once Upon a Time. They decided to watch a TV show together and get into it together so they had something to do together when they wanted to watch TV. Tony put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head as she spoke, "Thank you for taking the rest of the day off," Ziva smiled.

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks," Tony kicked off his shoes and then put his feet up on the coffee table. Ziva smiled and placed her right hand on his crotch and felt him get a little hard. He looked down, "Zi? What are you doing?"

"I wanna have sex,"

"Okay," Tony pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips. Ziva giggled against his lips. She pulled away when Tony squeezed her hips and laughed. Tony sucked on her neck. Ziva reached down and unzipped her jeans. Tony stopped his actions and looked down. Ziva got off his lap and pulled her jeans off her legs.

"We have," Ziva looked at the clock, "Like a half hour,"

"Then you better hurry up and ride me," Tony smiled and unbuttoned her slacks and then unzipped them and pulled them off his legs. Ziva pulled them down so the pants were around his ankles. She did the same with his boxers and then sat on his lap after she took her panties off. She sunk down onto his erection and began to ride him, "You're so tight baby," Tony found her hand and intertwined their fingers as they made love.

* * *

Ziva rested against Tony's chest, his penis still buried deep inside of her. Ziva chuckled and slowly stood up, "I have to get the kids," Ziva said as she put on her panties and pants.

"Okay," Tony stood up. "I'm gonna go take a nap," Tony said as he stood up and zipped his pants up. He made his way up the stairs as Ziva went to the car. She started the car and went to Tali and AJ's school. Ziva waited by the car until the bell rang and she saw her kids running towards her. They slowed down when they got close enough. AJ jumped into Ziva's arms, "How was school?" Ziva asked as she carried AJ to the car. She buckled him in as Tali climbed into the back seat next to AJ.

"It was good mom," Tali answered. Ziva looked at Tali and smiled.

"What did you learn?" Ziva asked as she started the car and backed out of the parking spot carefully.

"I learned how to multiply," Tali said.

"That's great Tali. What about you, AJ?"

"I'm writing more," AJ smiled.

* * *

Ziva and the kids walked through the door and they went right to the basement. Buster followed them, barking happily. Ziva smiled and went upstairs to check on Tony. She found his work clothes thrown on the ground and he was in bed, shirtless. She picked up his dress shirt and pants and placed them on the rack with his other dress shirts. Ziva then picked up his shoes and places them in his closet along with his belt. She then took his socks, undershirt, and boxers and went into the laundry room. She placed his socks and boxers in one hamper and the white t-shirt in the other hamper. Ziva then went back down to the kitchen and grabbed two juice boxes out of the fridge. She brought them down to the basement to AJ and Tali. They looked up at her when she came down.

"I have juice boxes for you guys," Ziva smiled and handed Tali hers and helped AJ with his.

"Thank you mommy!" AJ smiled and hugged Ziva.

"Aw, you're welcome baby," Ziva hugged her son back and kissed the top of his head. They pulled away from each other and AJ cuddled up next to Ziva, "What're you guys watching?"

"SpongeBob," Tali answered.

"Can I watch with you guys?"

"Yes you can mommy," AJ responded that time. Ziva smiled and put her arm around him.

"Guess what,"

"What?" They both asked.

"Daddy's home," Ziva said. "But he's sleeping so you gotta be quiet,"

"Okay mommy," AJ said and then turned his body towards Ziva. "I'm hungry mommy,"

"Okay baby," Ziva looked at Tali. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Tali stood up along with AJ and Ziva and they went up to the kitchen. Tali and AJ sat down in a chair.

"What do you guys want?"

Tali and AJ looked at each other and then Tali spoke up, "Mac and cheese,"

"Okay. But then that's it,"

"Whaddya mean?" AJ asked.

"I mean if you get Mac and cheese now, then you don't get dinner later," Ziva said as she pulled out the Mac and cheese box from the cupboard.

"Wait," Tali said. "Can we have mac and cheese later and have popcorn now?"

"Yes," Ziva moved to the lazy susan and got a pack of popcorn out. She put it in the microwave. She sat down at the table with them and grabbed the deck of cards from the center of the table. She shuffled the deck and then dealt Tali and AJ cards, "Go fish?"

"Sure," Tali shrugged her shoulders. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Tony walked into the kitchen and went over to the microwave. He took the popcorn out and then put it in a bowl. He placed it on the table and sat down next to Ziva.

"How was your nap?" Ziva asked and gave him a smile.

"Good," Tony looked down and then back up at her. "I have to tell you something, but later,"

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

Tony stood up and Ziva followed him. He walked into the family room and sat down on the couch, "Vance wants to transfer me,"

"What did you say?"

"That I had to talk to you and that we have another kid on the way,"

"Tell him no and if he doesn't like it then too bad,"

Tony smiled, "God I love you," Tony kissed her and pushed her down on the couch. Ziva pulled away.

"Stop," Ziva pushed him off of her and stood up. "Later," Ziva smirked and went back into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and picked up her cards. "Where were we?" Ziva smiled.

* * *

Tony walked into the bull pen the next day and sat at his desk. Vance stepped out from the balcony, "Agent DiNozzo, a word please," Vance went back into his office as Tony got up and went to Vance's office.

"Yes, director?" Tony said as he sat down in a chair.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have,"

"And?"

Tony shifted in his chair, "I decline,"

"I really thought you were the one,"

"You thought wrong director,"

"What made you choose to stay here?"

"Well let's see, I have a pregnant Israeli wife and two kids. I don't wanna leave them,"

Vance smiled, "Okay," He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and then turned to Tony, "You're free to go,"

"Thanks," Tony stood and left Vance's office.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so that's the end of chapter 2. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony got back from the director's office, McGee and Jason Reynolds were staring at him. Tony sat down at his desk and started doing some paperwork. He suddenly stopped writing, "What are you guys looking at?"

McGee stood up and walked over to Tony's desk, "What happened?"

"Vance said he wanted to transfer me to the San Diego office and I told him that I had to talk to Ziva. So I did that and you know what she said?"

"Not a clue," McGee said.

"She said to decline and that if he doesn't like it then too bad," Tony smiled. "My wife rocks," He went back to writing his report.

"So you're staying?" Reynolds asked.

"Yeah,"

"Dude lets go out and celebrate!"

"I can't. I'm staying sober until the baby comes. And you're coming over tonight for dinner anyway,"

"But you're the dude,"

"I know that. I made a promise to Ziva, that I'm not going to break,"

"What would that be?" McGee chimed in.

"That when she's pregnant I wouldn't drink alcohol because she can't,"

"You are so whipped," Jason said.

"No. I'm in love and I will be for the rest of my life," Tony stood up and grabbed his gear.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Home to check on my wife," Tony called over his shoulder. He walked to the elevator and hit the button. Just as the doors opened, Gibbs stepped out, "Boss?"

"Go home DiNozzo. Be with Ziver," Gibbs gave Tony his rare smile. "She just called me in a panic because your phone is off. Turn it on and call her," Gibbs slapped the back of his head and then walked back to the bull pen. Tony smiled and stepped into the elevator, phone in hand. He turned on his phone and found that he had 15 texts and 5 voice mails all from Ziva. He called her back and she picked up on the third ring.

_"Tony? Why was your phone off?"_

"I wanted to get done my work without distractions. I'm sorry Zi,"

_"Please don't do that again,"_

"I promise," Tony smiled. "Hey, I'm coming home,"

_"Why?"_

"To be with you, of course,"

"_What about work?_"

"Fuck it. You're more important,"

"_I'm flattered_," Ziva giggled through the phone.

"I'm on my way home. I love you,"

"_I love you too,_" Ziva hung up her phone at the same time Tony did.

* * *

Tony walked through the door to their house and Ziva ran into his arms, "What's up?"

"I was so worried," Ziva snuggled into his chest more.

"I know," Tony ran his hand up and down her back. "Come on. Let's go sit down,"

Ziva pulled away from him and took his hand in hers and led him to the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to join her. He sat down and put his arm around her. Ziva snuggled into him and placed her arm across his stomach area. Tony smiled and kissed her head. Ziva tilted her head up and captured his lips with hers. She pulled away, "I love you,"

"Love you too," Tony kissed her forehead.

"What do you wanna do, now that you came home?" Ziva smirked. She climbed into his lap and looked down at him.

"I forgot how horny you get when you're pregnant," Tony smiled and he saw the look on her face.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Tony leaned up and kissed her. She pulled away and stood up. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Follow me," Ziva smirked and began to walk up the stairs. Tony followed her up to their room. Tony got up there and found the door closed. He began to open the door, "Wait," Ziva said and closed the door.

"Why?"

"Because I went shopping last week and I bought something that I think you'll like," Ziva giggled. She opened the door and Tony's jaw was on the floor. She was dressed in black thong and a gown that only went down to her waist. Her boobs were pushed up and almost falling out of the gown.

"You were right," Tony smiled. "I do like this," He took her in his arms and picked her up.

"Tony!" Ziva giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. She held onto him as she was being carried to the bed. She smiled down at him and then kissed his lips. Tony kissed her back and sat down on the bed, with her in his lap.

Tony's phone began to ring and he pulled away. He rested his head against hers as he dug out his phone from his pocket. He looked at it and sighed, "It's Gibbs," He said to Ziva before he answered it. He lifted his phone up to his ear, "DiNozzo," Tony said and listened to Gibbs talk. Then he hung up and looked up at Ziva, "I have to go," He stood up and then placed Ziva on the bed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"About what?"

"This," She said motioning to herself.

Tony smiled, "Masturbate?" Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Or wait until I get home later," Tony said as he went into the bathroom. Ziva heard the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. She smiled and let her upper body fall onto the bed. She heard the door open and Tony coming closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away, "I'll be back later, don't do anything," Tony started to leave but turned back to Ziva. "Don't forget the dinner with McGee, Abby, and Gibbs tonight also. Oh and Jason and his girlfriend,"

"Okay. What do you wanna have?"

"Steak,"

"How many packs?"

"Like 3 packs of 4 or whatever," Tony said as he got his shoes on. He went down the stairs and Ziva followed him. He turned around, "I'll be back later to help," Tony leaned in and kissed her.

Ziva pulled away, "Okay," Ziva smiled and went back up to their room. She got changed and then went to the store.

* * *

As Ziva was walking through the store, she felt her phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and saw that Tony had texted her.

_T: I miss you._

Ziva smiled and typed her reply.

_Z: I miss you too, baby._

She put her phone away and continued down the meat isle. She saw the steak and picked up 3 packs of 4 strip steak. Her phone rang again and she picked it out of her pocket. She saw that it was Tony texting her. She smiled as she read the message. She typed her reply and then put her phone away.

* * *

Ziva walked through the door with her grocery bags in hand. She set them down in the kitchen and went back to the car to get the rest. She began to unpack the food and put it in the fridge. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:20. She finished putting away the food and then went to get the kids. As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Tali and AJ waiting for her. She parked the car and got out. Ziva walked over to her kids and hugged them, "I'm so sorry,"

"Mommy?" AJ said.

"Yeah baby?"

"Why were you late?"

"I had to go to the store for dinner tonight," She pulled away from them. "Do you guys have homework?"

"No," AJ said.

"Yeah," Tali said.

"Then lets get home so you can work on that," Ziva said as she picked up AJ. She looked at him, "You know, soon or later you're gonna have to walk,"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get heavier and I won't be able to pick you up," Ziva explained.

"Oh well what's for dinner,"

"It's a surprise," Ziva smiled and set him down so he could walk. Ziva held his hand as they walked to the car. Ziva helped AJ get in and she buckled him in. She kissed his head and then got in the drivers seat. She started the car and drove home. When they got home, Tali went to do her homework and AJ followed Ziva into the kitchen. He sat in a chair and Ziva got him a juice box. She poked the straw through the hole and handed him the juice box. She went back to the fridge and got the steak out.

"Is this the surprise mommy?" AJ smiled and Ziva looked over at her smiling son. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Yes. Now, go take Buster and go into the den and play. Oh and don't tell Tali,"

"Why?"

"Because I want her to be surprised," Ziva picked him up and out of his chair and on the ground. AJ went after buster and then went into den. Ziva heard his giggling and then heard him cry. She ran into the den and picked him up, "What happened?"

"He, he bit me," AJ sobbed and lifted his left arm.

Ziva wiped his tears away, "Listen to me, it's nothing," Ziva kissed his head. "Just a scratch," Ziva kissed his nose.

"Okay mommy," AJ smiled and snuggled into her chest.

"You have to get down,"

"Why?"

"I need to go back to getting dinner ready,"

"Okay," AJ smiled and felt his feet hit the floor. "Love you mommy," AJ smiled.

"Love you too baby," Ziva leaned down and hugged him. She pulled away from him and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, the team came over and they had dinner. Tony had came home about a half hour before the team got there and helped set the table. He then sat in the family room with AJ and Tali and they watched a movie together.

The doorbell rang and Ziva opened the door. She saw Jason and his girlfriend standing at the door, "Hey Jason," Ziva smiled and went in to hug him. Jason hugged her back and then they pulled away after 2 seconds, "Tony's in the family room with AJ and Tali,"

"Okay," Jason smiled and took his girlfriend's hand in his and led her to the family room. Ziva went back to the kitchen and checked on dinner. He walked into the family room and Tony stood up and greeted him. Jason held out his hand but Tony slapped it away and hugged him instead, "Hey Tony,"

"Hey Jace," Tony said when they pulled away from each other. Tony noticed Jason's girlfriend, "Hey, I'm Tony and you probably met my wife, Ziva, already," Tony smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Yes, I did meet Ziva on the way in. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Jessica," She smiled. "But my friends call me Jess,"

"Well I'm glad we finally met," Tony turned to his kids. "Say hi to Jess," Tali stood up and so did AJ. They walked over to her and Jess knelt down.

"Hi," Jess smiled.

Tali looked at Tony and he nodded. She looked back at Jess, "Hi. I'm Tali,"

"That is a very pretty name, Tali," Jess smiled.

"Thank you,"

AJ did the same thing as Tali and Tony nodded again. AJ turned to Jess, "Hi. I'm AJ,"

"It is very nice to meet both of you," Jess smiled and stood back up. She turned to Tony, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Right there," Tony pointed to the door that in the family room. Jess walked over to it and opened it. She walked in and then closed the door behind her. Tony turned to Jason, "Can you watch the kids real quick? I'm gonna go check on Ziva,"

"Yeah," Jason sat down on the couch and Tali and AJ followed. Tony went into the kitchen and saw that Ziva was rubbing her belly and sitting in a chair.

"Are you okay?" Tony rushed to her side.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ziva smiled. She lifted her hand up to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They pulled away, "See?"

Tony smiled, "Okay but if something is wrong, please tell me,"

"I will. You worry too much,"

"Says the woman who was worried when my phone was off for 10 minutes and had already texted me 15 times and left 5 voicemails?" Tony smirked.

"Who's supposed to be the pregnant one here?" Ziva smiled.

"I guess you're right," Tony smiled and kissed her one more time. The doorbell rang and Tony went this time to open the door. This time it was Gibbs, "Hey boss,"

"Hey DiNozzo. Where's Ziver?"

"Kitchen. Jason and the kids are in the family room," Tony said as Gibbs was walking towards the kitchen. Tony went to the family room and found Jason holding AJ by his ankles, "Jason! What're you doing?" Tony ran over to his son and grabbed him out of Jason's grasp. He turned AJ right side up and placed him on the ground, "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah, daddy. I'm okay,"

"Good," Tony hugged AJ and then went over to Tali. "Are you okay?"

"Yes daddy," Tali smiled and cuddled up next to him. She looked up at him, "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen," Tony answered and Tali got up and went to the kitchen. Tony heard a squeal and knew Tali and seen Gibbs. Ziva smiled and then went into the family room. She sat down next to Tony. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his warmth. Tony looked down at her and smiled, "Are we gonna finish what we started?"

"Well not now," Ziva smiled and giggled.

"I know that," Tony chuckled and kissed her head. "I meant later,"

"Oh yeah we're finishing what we started," Ziva smiled and turned her head so she could kiss his chest. She then stood up and went to the bathroom. She came back about a couple minutes later and then went to the kitchen to check on dinner. She sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed her stomach, "Tony!" Ziva yelled and Tony came running into the kitchen.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned. "What's going on?"

"Do you think I can eat now? I'm really hungry and the baby needs food,"

"Yeah Zi. You can eat," Tony walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled away, "What do you want? I'll get it,"

"I don't care," Ziva smiled. The door bell rang and Ziva and Tony shared a look, "I'll get it,"

"No. You sit right there. I'll get the door," Tony went to the front door and opened it. He found Abby and McGee standing on the porch, "Hey guys. Come in," He opened the door for them and they walked right in.

"Hey Tony," Abby said and hugged him. "Where is everybody?"

"Ziva's in the kitchen, the kids and Gibbs are in the family room with Jason and his girlfriend," Tony explained and went back to the kitchen. He found Ziva eating some popcorn.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey,"

"I see you got something to eat," Tony smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her head and then sat down next to her, "How long until dinner is ready?"

"About 10 minutes," Ziva said and stood and went into the family room. Tony got up and followed her.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Write in the box below! Do it! Haha


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva sat on the couch, rubbing her 9 month pregnant stomach. She was 3 days past her due date and her doctor called her everyday. Tony stayed home just in case she went into labor and had to get to the emergency room.

She picked up her phone and sent Tony a text.

_Z: Can you get me some water please?_

Tony saw this and smiled. He was in the kitchen, looking over a case file, when he had received the text from her.

_T: Sure thing._

He got up from the kitchen table and got her a glass of water. He went to the family room and brought the water to her. He sat down next to her as he handed her the water, "Here ya go," Tony smiled.

"Thank you," Ziva kissed him sweetly on the lips. They pulled away and Ziva rubbed her stomach as she sipped on her water. "I want her out,"

"I know Zi. Maybe she'll come soon," Tony smiled and then the landline began to ring. Tony stood and walked over to the phone. He answered it, "DiNozzo residence,"

_"Tony? Is Ziva there? It's Doctor McAndrews,"_

"Yeah hold on," Tony walked over to Ziva and handed her the phone. "It's the doc,"

"Thank you," Ziva took the phone from him. "Hello?"

_"Ziva, how are you?"_

"Uncomfortable,"

_"I bet. Just hang in there and the baby will be here before you know it,"_ Doctor McAndrews began._ "Now, are you resting?"_

"I'm sitting on the couch with Tony and we're watching a movie,"

_"Good. Okay I have to go see my next patient. I hope to see you soon,"_

"Likewise," Ziva hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table. Tony sat back down, with his case file. He was reading it over and writing down notes when he felt Ziva's head on his shoulder. He closed the file and took off his reading glasses. He placed both on the coffee table and placed his arm around Ziva. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Tony kissed her head and smoothed her hair out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Tony looked down at her, "You okay sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah. Just uncomfortable,"

"I know,"

"No, you don't know," Ziva argued. "You have no idea how uncomfortable I am right now,"

"Please calm down," Tony felt her weight lift off his shoulder. He saw her trying to stand, "Ziva please,"

"What?" Ziva gave up on trying to stand and relaxed against the back of the couch. She had her arms crossed under her breasts and resting in her stomach. She sighed and the phone rang again. Tony picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

_"I'm sorry to bother you again,"_ Doctor McAndrews spoke. _"But can you put Ziva on again?"_

"Yeah," Tony handed Ziva the phone. "The doc again,"

Ziva took the phone out of his hand, "Hello?"

_"I forgot to tell you that if you don't go into labor by Thursday, then I want to induce you,"_ The doctor said. It was Monday.

"Okay. Fine. Anything to get my baby out,"

_"I want you to just relax and keep calm,"_

"Okay. I hope to see you before Thursday," Ziva smiled and hung up. Tony saw her smile and smiled at her. She looked over at him and saw him looking at the case file, "Tony! You're always working!"

"I'm sorry! I was just looking at it while you were on the phone," Tony placed the file on the coffee table. He turned back to Ziva and saw that she was smiling and on the verge of laughing, "You were just joking," Tony laughed at himself.

Ziva moved next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "You are so cute when you get flustered," Ziva giggled. She turned her head and kissed his shoulder. She suddenly stopped and her hands went to her belly, "They're coming," Ziva smiled and then her mouth turned into an O-shape. "We have to go to the hospital," Ziva said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay," Tony stood and helped her up. Tony helped her out to the car and they drove to the hospital. When they got there, Tony filled out the paperwork and called Doctor McAndrews. Tony went to find Ziva. He found her in a hospital room, in a gown, and laying down on the bed, "How're you doing?"

"Fine. I can't believe they're coming now," Ziva smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Tony walked over to her and took her hand in his, "I know. Me too, sweet cheeks," Tony leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled away and said, "Doctor McAndrews is coming,"

"Okay,"

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"About," Ziva thought and then took a deep breath as a contraction came. "A minute apart," Ziva answered. There was a knock on Ziva's door and her doctor walked in.

"Ziva, how are you?" She asked as she put gloves on.

"Good. I'm having contractions and I think they're about a minute apart," Ziva groaned as she had another contraction. "And getting closer together,"

"Okay well I'm wanna see how far along you are. So can you put your feet up?" Doctor McAndrews patted Ziva's legs.

"How many centimeters?"

"7. You need 3 more. You'll probably be there before you know it because she's your third child,"

"Okay. Good," Ziva sighed and rested against the bed. Tony ran his hand through her hair. Ziva looked up at him, "You need to call Gibbs and tell him to go get the kids from school,"

"Okay," Tony leaned down and kissed her. He walked out of the room and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs," Gibbs huffed.

"Boss, Ziva went into labor and I kinda need you to go pick up AJ and Tali from school," Tony said.

"Yeah. I'll go," Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Thank you so much boss!" Tony hung up the phone and went into Ziva's hospital room. He walked back over to her, "I called him and he's going to get the kids,"

"Thank you," Ziva smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to see how you're doing," Doctor McAndrews said and then left the room.

Ziva turned to Tony, "I love you so much," Ziva smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I love you too sweet cheeks,"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to get a chapter for you guys. Oh by the way, Boy or Girl for baby DiNozzo? Names too?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I tried and I like it so it's staying.

* * *

At around 3:30 in the afternoon, Samantha Isabella DiNozzo was born. Gibbs was there with Tali and AJ, wanting to see the baby. Tony walked into Ziva's hospital room and found her holding Samantha. "Hey,

"Hey," She smiled and held her hand out. "Come sit with me,"

Tony walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "She looks like you,"

"She has your eyes though," Ziva smiled and looked up at him.

"Daddy wants to hold her," Tony smiled and Ziva handed Samantha over to him. Tony smiled and gave Samantha's nose a tap. She opened her eyes and she yawned. Tony moved the blanket out of her face a little bit and she popped her arm out. Tony held his finger out to her hand and she grabbed it. She held on tightly and Ziva smiled at this.

"She's already wrapped around your finger,"

"You would get that one right," He smiled over at her.

"Hey I've been in this country for how long now?"

"Okay. You're right," He said.

"Hey. Come over here," She held her arms out to him. "Come on," He started walking towards her and Samantha started to cry. Tony handed her over to Ziva and she slightly stopped crying. Ziva placed Samantha against her chest, after she took out her breast. She latched on and began to suck.

"Do you want me to get Gibbs and the kids?"

"When I'm done. I don't want them to see my boob,"

"I know. They're for my viewing pleasure only," Tony smiled and Ziva smirked.

"Yes. I know," She smiled and then Samantha detached herself from Ziva's nipple. Ziva put her breast away and burped Samantha. "Can you get them now?"

"Yeah," Tony walked out of her room and went to go get Gibbs. When he turned the corner, Tali jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and ran towards Tony. He got down in a crouch and held his arms out. Tali ran into his arms and he picked her up. "Hey baby girl,"

"Hi daddy!" Tali hugged him. "Did mommy have the baby?"

"Yeah. Wanna see her?"

"A girl?" Tali smiled and squealed.

"Yeah but first I have to tell Grandpa,"

"Okay," Tali said. Tony picked her up and carried her over to Gibbs.

"Hey gramps," Tony smiled and Gibbs glared at him.

"What she have?"

"A girl," Tony smiled brightly. "Come on, follow me," Tony turned and walked towards Ziva's hospital room. He knocked and then opened it slowly. "Someone wants to see mommy,"

Ziva smiled. "Come in Tony," Ziva laughed.

Tony walked through the door with Gibbs, who was carrying AJ, and Tali on his hip. Tony smiled and set Tali down on the ground. She walked over to the bed and Tony walked over to her and helped her get onto the bed.

"Mom, can I hold her?" Tali asked.

"Sure," Ziva smiled and Tali held out her arms. Ziva placed Samantha in her arms and Tali supported her head. "Good. Just like that," Ziva placed her hands under Samantha's head and butt so Tali had more support. The doctor came in and Ziva and Tony looked at him.

"Okay, so we need to do the startle reflex for Samantha, so would you mind if I took her to do that?"

"No not at all," Ziva took the baby out of Tali's arms and handed her over to the doctor. "What will this test?"

"If she reacts, it'll test her hearing,"

"Okay. Great," Ziva said and then the doctor left. Tony walked over to her. Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"Tali, come on. Lets leave your parents alone for a bit,"

"Okay Grandpa," Tali hopped off Ziva's bed and walked towards Gibbs. He took her hand in his and led her out of the room. AJ was napping on his side.

Tony turned to Ziva and sat on the edge of the bed, "Everything is going to be alright," He smiled at her.

"I know," Ziva smiled. "Can you lay down with me?"

"Yeah," Tony crawled into bed next to her and she cuddled into his side.

A few minutes later, the doctor came into Ziva's hospital room and handed their child back. "I think she may be deaf," The doc said.

"Excuse me?"

"She may be deaf,"

"What do you mean by may be?"

"She didn't react to the startle reflex and we played some sounds like high pitches and she didn't seem bothered by it,"

Ziva held her baby close to her, "Okay,"

"I'm sorry," The doctor said before leaving.

Tony turned to Ziva, "Hey," He said softly. Ziva looked at him with tears rimming her eyes. He got in the bed and held her.

"We have to learn a whole other language and then teach it to Tali and AJ,"

"Hey it's okay," Tony kissed her head.

"I know," She said as she snuggled closer to Tony.

* * *

Three days later, they took Samantha home and she wasn't a problem at all.

It was October so it was a little chilly so they dressed Samantha in a newborn jacket and newborn pants over a newborn onesie with some booties. Tony smiled,

"She's so adorable," He said to Ziva and she smiled.

"Yeah," Ziva set the carrier on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch.

Tony sat down next to her and AJ came running in from his room. "Daddy! Come play with me!" AJ took his hand and tried to pull him off the couch.

"Daddy's tired buddy," Tony sighed.

"But daddy!" AJ whined.

Tony stood up, "What do you want to do?"

"Play go-fish!"

"That I can do. Do you want to ask Tali if she wants to join?"

"Okay!" He ran to go get Tali while Tony got the game set up.

Tony turned to Ziva, "How're we going to tell them that she's deaf?"

"When I know they'll understand,"

"When should we start to learn to sign?"

"Soon. So we're prepared for when she starts talking even though that could take a couple years but it's worth a shot," Ziva said and Tony smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, AJ will be down any second so I better go get a deck of cards," Tony said and stood from the couch. He kissed his newborn on the forehead and then walked into the kitchen.

Ziva took Samantha out of the carrier and held her close. "Okay, what do you wanna do?" Ziva tapped her nose and she scrunched her face, Ziva smiled at this and heard the commotion from the kitchen. She stood up with Samantha in her hands and walked into the kitchen, "What's going on in here?"

Tony turned to her, "Nothing,"

"Daddy was making us popcorn!" Tali exclaimed and then giggled.

"Popcorn?"

"Yeah mommy!" AJ laughed. "Can Sammy have some?"

"No. She's too young," Ziva said and then sat down next to Tony at the table and watched her family play cards.

* * *

At around 8, everyone went to bed. Samantha was sound asleep a while ago and Ziva had taken her up to bed. Ziva stayed with her and fell asleep herself.

Tony had gotten Tali and AJ bathed and to bed. He walked into his room and flopped onto the bed and Ziva obviously felt this and slung her arm over his torso. He smiled and kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The couple had woken up to a wailing cry. Ziva jumped and got out of bed and went over to Sammy's crib. She took her out and held her close. Ziva sat on the bed and she felt the weight shift and then Tony's arms go around her waist. "Tony, stop," Ziva sighed.

"What?"

"I have Sammy in my arms," Ziva said and then looked down at their now sleeping daughter, "Someone just wanted to be held," Ziva smiled.

"Here, give her to me," Tony said and Ziva handed him Sammy. He laid down on his back and placed their newborn on his chest.

"No don't do that,"

"Why? I did this with Tali and AJ,"

"I don't know," Ziva sighed. "I just wanna go back to bed,"

"Then go back to bed. I have her and if she wakes up again, I'll change her or whatever,"

"Okay. I love you so much,"

"I love you too sweet cheeks. Just as much," Tony smiled and Ziva cuddled up next to him. Tony put an arm around both his girls and Ziva placed her arm around Sammy and Tony. They all fell back asleep.

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning and Tony wasn't there and Sammy was out of her bassinet. She got out of bed and went down to the kitchen after checking on Tali and AJ.. She found Tony and Sammy sitting at the kitchen table. Sammy was in Tony's arms and he was feeding her. Ziva smiled and walked up behind him. Sammy noticed her and pushed away the bottle. She squealed and Tony turned his head to see Ziva. She smiled at him.

"Morning," Tony smiled at her.

"Good morning," Ziva leaned down and kissed him. He pulled away.

"I'm gonna finish feeding her and then I'll get you some breakfast,"

"No that's okay, I got it," Ziva smiled and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box off Honey Nut Cheerios. She went over to where the bowls are and took one out. She set it own on the table and she then moved over to the fridge and got the milk out.

"You look sexy moving around the kitchen," Tony smiled and she gave him a suggestive smile.

"You do know I still can't have sex for another 3 weeks,"

"I know. You just gave birth,"

"Hey," Ziva walked over to Tony and kissed him. "We can still do that and cuddle and take baths,"

"I know," Tony smiled and then he stood up and went to the family room. Ziva followed him and saw that he was laying on the couch with their daughter on his chest. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Mommy wants to hold her," Ziva smiled and took Sammy off Tony's chest.

"You should try it Ziva,"

"What?"

"Place her on your chest,"

Ziva looked at him skeptically. "No, that's okay," Ziva smiled and Tony sat up so she could sit down. She did and placed Sammy in her lap. Tali and AJ came storming down the stairs and Sammy leaned into Ziva's body. Ziva lifted her up and over her head and Sammy giggled.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, let me know what you think. I know it was short but I wanted to get something up for you guys


End file.
